


Should

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I shouldn’t do this to you,” Fredrick said.





	Should

“I shouldn’t do this to you,” Fredrick said, smoothing some hair back from Prussia’s bloody face.

The nation shrugged and smiled. “Ah, this is nothing. I’ve been through far worse long before you were alive…” _and I will long after you’re gone too_. The thought struck Prussia and made him freeze. Suddenly rising, he threw himself at his king, holding on and ignoring the fact he was covered in the blood of his people and his enemies.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

“What goes on that head of yours?” Fredrick asked and Prussia just shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, grinning.


End file.
